happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bach's Story (Chapter 5)
Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter of Bach's Story by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Rise of the Leopard Seals". Plot (A group of leopard seals came close to the shore spot of the land) *???: Ah ha. This is the sneaking spot. This is where i can hunt the elephant seal down. (With the class) *Liam: Alright class, we just trained our wrestle lesson. Now we will look after predators. *Bach: Predators? *Liam: That what a beachmaster alway do. Look after them. If it is a leopard seal, we will fight againist it. *Bryan: A sea lion would be fine. *Barry: Who even know. *Liam: Now Bach, i'm going to try you first on the spotlight. *Bach: Spotlight? *Liam: You be the watcher, check if there are any predators around. *Bach: But i see no predators. *Liam: Just look for one. (One leopard seal leader spy on Bach) *???: It's time. (With Bach's point of view) *Bach: Where is it? *Liam: Just try son. You can do it. *Bach: I will? I can? (The leopard seal appear, scaring off Bach) *Bach: *sceam fearly* *Liam: Leopard Seal! *Bryan: Everybody run! *Liam: Kids, get home safety. *Bach: The leopard seal! *Liam: Don't worry, i'll handle this. *fight the leopard seal* *Bryan: Everyone follow me! This is what a beachmaster alway do. *???: Seals, attack! (The leopard seals trap the kids) *Bach: Oh no. *Barry: Caught in a trap. *Leopard Seal #1: Here little baby seal. *Leopard Seal #2: Come to papa. *Bach: You're not my papa. *Leopard Seal #2: Oh yeah? Well, let see about that. (The elephant seal adults came to fight the leopard seals) *Bach: Wow. *Bryan: What is that? *Wayne: Nah. Just a pack of strangers fighting those guys. *Bryan: But they came to save us all. *Liam: *still fighting the leopard seal leader* *???: YOU PUSH ME! *Liam: No! You started it first. *push the seal* *???: Ow. *Liam: Take that. Who are you suppose to be? *???: Um......i'm Bosh. *Liam: Bosh? Yeah, but are you trying to eat my son? *Bosh: No. I scare him off in your little camping trip. *Liam: We're not in a camping trip. We're on a field trip! *slam Bosh* *Bosh: Ow! Somebody help me. *Liam: Not today. *roll Bosh over to the water* *Bosh: Hey! *Liam: Take this! *slam the snow on Bosh* *Bosh: Stop it. *Liam: Snow melt into water you know. *Bosh: I wouldn't do that if i were you. *Liam: Then knock it off. *Bosh: NEVER! *hit Liam* *Liam: AHHHH! IT HURT! (More elephant seals came to fight the leopard seals) *Kev: What can we do? *Elephant Seal #1: Kids, go home quick! *Bach: Come on, this way. *Barry: No. We're not leaving without your dad. *Bach: Forget it, let's just go. *Barry: Fine. Someone is about to get in trouble. *Elephant Seal #2: *push the leopard seal in the water* Stay out! *Bosh: Come on, fight as you can. *Liam: Hey fatty! Take this. *push Bosh in the water* *Bosh: Hey! *Liam: You'll never learn. *Bosh: *fight Liam* *Liam: *roar at Bosh* *Bosh: Ha. You can roar like a sea lion? *Liam: *push Bosh in the water* No! *Bosh: Chase after me. *Liam: *chase after Bosh* *Bach: Daddy! *Bryan: Don't worry Bach. He'll be back. (Liam chase Bosh in the water) *Liam: Come back lardface! *Bosh: Try chasing me in the hole of the ice. *Liam: Fine. *Bosh: Whoops. *hit Liam* *Liam: *roar* *Bosh: You'll never win like your daddy. *Liam: You know my dad?! *Bosh: No. But have this! *tail slap Liam* *Liam: *hit Bosh hard* *Bosh: Stop it. *Liam: Yeah baby, leopard seals alway lose like you. *Bosh: No. We alway win. Alway win. *Liam: You never learn. *Bosh: You are never trusted to be a true beachmaster! *slam Liam* *Liam: Hey! *chase Bosh* *Bosh: Ha ha ha. You will never catch me. *Liam: Beat it surfball. *chase Bosh* (With the kids) *Bach: Where are we going to get out? *Bryan: I thought the adult said that we have to leave. *Bach: Not without my dad. *Trev: Bach, stay! There's a leopard seal out there. *Bach: No. He's in trouble and i'm going to help him. *Bryan: Don't go. You'll get caught. *Bach: No. But i'm gonna do it. *swim after his dad* *Bryan: Of course, he did it. (Bach went into the water to find his dad) *Bach: Dad. Daddy! Where are you?! *find his dad in the water* (In the chase) *Liam: Come back here. *Bosh: No. You'll never beat me. *Bach: *arrive and hit Bosh* *Bosh: Ouch! How could you?! *Bach: Leave my dad alone! *Bosh: Who are you. *Bach: I'm Bach. *Liam: Son, what are you doing here? I thought i let you stay at the group. *Bach: Dad, i wanted to save you. That monster almost killed you. *Bosh: Yeah, but i have sharp teeth to kill you both. *Liam: No. *hit Bosh to the ice* *Bosh: Great. I'll deal with you next time. *Bach: Dad, you did it, you got rid of him. *Liam: Son, i'm very disappointed with you. *Bach: What? *Liam: How could you do this? You almost got hurt in the first place. *Bach: But dad. I was trying to save you. *Liam: Yes. But i'm still disappointed again from you. *Bach: Not again. *Liam: Where's the rest of the group? (With the group, the adults are done defeating the leopard seals) *Leopard Seal #1: Let's get out of here! *Leopard Seal #2: Run away! (The leopard seals escape) *Barry: Finally, they're gone. *Bryan: I knew it would happen. *Elephant Seal #1: All done. *Elephant Seal #2: Yep. That does it well. *Elephant Seal #3: Uh huh. *Elephant Seal #4: Those seals are very strong and tuff like the walruses. *Trev: Where's our teacher? *Barry: Don't worry, he's coming back. *Kev: Oh look, there he comes with Bach. *Bach: I'm back guys. *Liam: Kids, field trip is over. We will return home safety. *Bryan: What? Why. *Nev: We haven't learn a lot today. *Liam: I know. We should keep going on sending you guys back home. The snowstorm is heading this way, *Bach: The snowstorm? *Liam: The snowstorm is the most dangerous weather that can make us all cold. You can get sick. *Bach: But we're in Antarctica. We are all affected by the cold weather. *Liam: Right. You're young and the rest of your friends are young. We're going back home. *Bach: Now? *Liam: Yes. Let's go. (The elephant seals started to leave. With Bosh, he get up the ice, floating in the water and relax his body) *Bosh: Elephant seals, i will kill them all. (The leopard seal group arrives) *Leopard Seal #1: Hey Bosh. *Bosh: What! *Leopard Seal #2: We lost. *Bosh: I know right. One day, i will kill every single elephant seal in the world. That include the beachmaster as well. I will chew on the beachmaster first and no one will tell me what to do. Those fools... *Leopard Seal #3: What are we going to do? *Bosh: Well, let's leave now. *Leopard Seal #3: Okay. TO BE CONTINUED Next: TBA Previous Bach's Story (Chapter 4) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions